Wireless Internet terminals are prevalent due to considerable uplink and downlink rates, simplicity and convenience. In the prior art, ports of mobile network access devices include Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, mini Peripheral Component Interconnect—Express (PCI-E) ports, and Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) ports. In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that: In the prior art, the mobile network access devices are too large to settle in small ultra-thin products, and do not meet the development requirements of terminal products.